<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Милосердие by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121885">Милосердие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021'>WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>«На случай сомнения о виде казни, какая сим преступникам судом определена быть может, государь император повелеть мне соизволил предварить вашу светлость, что его величество никак не соизволяет не токмо на четвертование, яко казнь мучительную, но и на расстреляние, как казнь одним воинским преступлениям свойственную, ни даже на простое отсечение головы, и, словом, ни на какую смертную казнь, с пролитием крови сопряженную»</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Из письма начальника Главного штаба Ивана Ивановича Дибича председателю Верховного уголовного суда князю Петру Васильевичу Лопухину</strong>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Милосердие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Размер:</strong> 657х1280px<br/><strong>Размещение:</strong> после деанона</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <a class="imagelink" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/7b/7F80nISX_o.jpg"></a>

  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>